


The beginning

by Fangirling_fantasy



Series: Till the end of the line [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Awesome Howling Commandos, Brotherly Love, Captain America: The First Avenger, Character Death, Childhood Friends, Developing Friendships, F/M, Friendship, Hydra (Marvel), M/M, Male Friendship, Male Homosexuality, Original Character Death(s), Original Character(s), Original Character-centric, Protective Bucky Barnes, Steve Rogers Is a Good Bro, Super Soldier Serum, The unforgettable trio, World War II
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:54:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25922419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fangirling_fantasy/pseuds/Fangirling_fantasy
Summary: Daniel rogers, Steve Rogers and James "Bucky" Barnes. The unforgettable trio, however during the war the trio split up. With two going to war and one being unable to join. Follow the story of the trio as they enter a world they thought was impossible.Second book in series: September 2020
Relationships: Howard Stark/Original Male Character(s), James "Bucky" Barnes/Original Male Character(s), James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, Peggy Carter/Steve Rogers, Steve Rogers/Howard Stark
Series: Till the end of the line [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1881271
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1- The Last Night

**Author's Note:**

> This is a Bucky Barnes x male oc story. The first story is going to follow the story of Captain America: The first avenger. I really hope that you enjoy it.
> 
> For Daniel I picture him being portrayed by Aaron Tveit.
> 
> Please note there are hints of Howard and Daniel having a relationship, I won't be delving in to this too much (I might in a later story) however it plays a role throughout the 'Till the end of the line' series

_We always long for for the forbidden things and desire what is denied us_

_-Francois Ranelias_

  
  
  


_The Last Night_

_New York_

_1943_

Bucky and Daniel walked down the streets, shoulders gently touching and both slightly hunched over so that if anyone was to walk past the two they would see two young men whispering to each other. They both made sure that they kept their hands in their pockets because no matter how good they had both become with self control there was always the chance that one of them would slip up and try to hold hands.

“Come on James. It’s one week, you can surely go one week without seeing me?”

A male voice broke the silence that had graced the streets of New York, it wasn’t late but for some reason the streets of New York were still and only a couple of people were out walking.

“Well of course I can Daniel, but why should I? You’re meant to be drafted out with me but instead you have a top secret mission which you can’t tell me about.” 

A voice replied, turning more sarcastic towards the end. A laugh echoed down the street.

“Bucks. Come on! You know I would tell you if I could, even Steve doesn’t know. Speaking of Steve, where is he? He was meant to meet us here.”

Both of them stopped looking around, both males were around the same height, the dark haired one being slightly taller than the male next to him. Both were wearing their uniforms. A bang down an alley behind them had them both turning to look.

“Wanna bet that Steve has got himself into some shit?”

The curly blonde haired male said to his partner, James nodded heading into the alley first, Daniel not far behind. They both stopped at the top of the alley watching as a smaller male was being punched and pushed around by a male who was noticeably bigger than him, they both sighed before stalking over to the larger male. Bucky grabbed onto the larger males collar and pulled him away from Steve, making sure to add in a few kicks and punches as he did so. Daniel made his way to his brother, grabbing his hand to pull him off of the ground.

“Steve. When I tell you not to do stupid shit, fighting someone double the size of you comes into that catergory”. 

Bucky barked out a laugh as he heard the comment, he turned towards the siblings once he saw the male running down the alleyway. Steve stood next to his brother wiping some dirt off of his clothes with a disgusted look. Daniel looked towards Bucky rolling his eyes with a small smirk.

“Come on. I had that guy on the ropes.”

Bucky hummed nodding.

“Sure looks like it. You sure you don’t just like getting punched?”

Daniel quickly butted in before Steve could answer.

“ I think it has something to do with the fact that you just can’t run away.”

Steve let out a mock laugh before looking Bucky and Daniel up and down.

“Got your orders then?”

Bucky nodded.

“Yep. The one-o-seventh. Sergeant James Barnes. Shipping out for England first thing tomorrow. Daniel here will be joining me a week later. Some secret mission or something.”

Steve looked towards Daniel raising his eyebrow.

“Don’t give me that look Steve. You may be my brother but that doesn’t mean I’m going to tell you. Anyway what’s this?’

Daniel waves a piece of paper in front of Steve's face, Steve looks at the ground trying to avoid Buckys and Daniels glare.

“How many times is this? Ohhh look at this Bucky he’s from Paramus now, I didn’t realise that's where we came from. It's either I was lied to or me and Steve aren't actually related.”

Bucky wrapped his arm around Daniels shoulder as they walked closer to Steve, Bucky passed Steve a bit of paper before wrapping his other arm around Steve's shoulder and leading them down the alley.

“Come on man. It's our last night we need to go and get you cleaned up.”

Steve frowned looking up at Bucky as he fumbled to open up the folded piece of paper.

“Why? Where are we going? I’m not going dancing Buck.”

It was Daniel who replied, nodding his head down towards the paper to encourage Steve to look.

“The future.”

Steve nodded to himself, mumbling under his breath.

“Of course we are. I’m not having a date though.”

Bucky and Daniel laughed looking at each other.

  
  
  


_Stark expo_

Daniel and Bucky walked ahead of Steve as they wandered around the Stark expo the two whispered to each other pointing things out and making comments. Steve stood behind the two watching, a small smile on his face. The two looked like they were made for each other, always moving in perfect sync. Finishing each other's sentences. Steve wanted to save this memory in his brain, watching the two people he loved the most enjoying themselves. Deep down Steve knew this might be the last time he got to see the two before they wanted to fight. The two people in front of him were the only people that mattered to him and cared for him and the thought that they might not be back hurt Steve more then he knew.

“Oi Steve. Come on.”

Steve broke out his thoughts at his brother's shout, he looked up to see the two of them heading towards the stage. Steve quickly jogged to catch up to the two of them as they neared the stage Daniel quickly grabbed Steve's hand and put him in front of himself. Putting a hand on Steve's shoulder he gave it a quick squeeze. Steve turned his head to ask his brother and best friend a question but was quickly cut off by an announcement.

“Ladies and gentlemen, Mr Howard Stark.”

The trio watched as Howard Stark walked onto the stage kissing the person who made the announcement. He made his way to the front of the stage bowing, waving and blowing kisses out to the crowd. He made his way towards the area where they were standing and made eye contact with Daniel, he winked at him before walking off to start his speech about his latest invention. Steve tried to pay some sort of attention to the eccentric man but his attention was quickly taken by the duo behind him, he turned to look at the two. Bucky was looking down towards his boyfriend with an eyebrow raised.

“You know Howard Stark?”

  
  


“He’s an...Old friend…. Well more like a business partner.”

“Erm since when?”

Daniel sighed.

“Don’t get jealous Buck. We had a quick fling when we were teenagers. Met him at a party through my friend Jarvis, it was before we got together.”

Bucky hummed, putting his arm around Daniel pulling him into his side quickly before letting go.

“Hey Steve, what do you say. Wait where is he?”

Daniel looked around after hearing Bucky's question. He got that Steve was small but he wasn't that small. His eye caught a poster recruiting soldiers.

“And I just found where he’s gone, come on Buck”.

With that Daniel grabbed Bucky's arm pulling him in the direction of the recruitment area. As they walked up the stairs he saw Steve standing on a platform showing what it would look like if he were to wear an army uniform. Out of the corner of his eye he spotted Dr. Erskine.

“Hey, go speak to Steve. I have someone I need to speak to.”

Making his way over to the Dr he watched young men make their way out of the examination rooms.

“So, are you ready for tomorrow solider?”

Daniel nodded his head, standing up straight, hands clasped behind his back.

“I still think you should be looking beyond the physical.”

Daniel opened up his jacket pulling out an envelope, keeping his gaze on Steve and Bucky he handed the envelope over to the Doctor.

“Take this. Have a read, because I know a good man who may be the person you’re looking for. Don’t worry I left you a photo, you’ll find him.” 

As he said this he nodded his head in the direction of where Steve was standing, Dr.Erskine looked away from Daniel to the area where he was looking. Daniel didn’t miss the way the Doctors eyes lit up.

“Trust me on this. I have a good feeling. See you tomorrow. 7am sharp.”

With that Daniel made his way over to the duo just catching the end of the argument, no doubt about the subject they always argue over. Steve wanting to join the army. Daniel understood where both of them were coming from. Bucky just wanted Steve to stay safe, even though Steve had a good heart that wasn’t going to win the war or keep him alive. Funnily enough being kind didn’t stop the opposite side killing you. Steve was made for more but his body wouldn’t allow him to do the good that Daniel knew he is capable of. Unless Dr.Erskine took into consideration the envelope he had handed him just minutes ago. Daniel hoped that this would give Steve what he wanted. 

Daniel stood behind Bucky and slapped his hand on Bucky's shoulder.

“Come on you two. Let’s stop arguing it’s our last night as a trio. Well a duo with our good friend Steve. Ok now I’m rambling. Anway let’s go dancing, get a few drinks. I’ll even pay.”

Steve sighed and looked down at the ground. Bucky sighed before nodding his head, Daniel smiled to himself and raised his eyebrows. He knew what Steve was going to go and do and if his plan worked out perfectly Steve would be joining the army sooner then he fought. Daniel took a few steps back letting the two say goodbye.

“You two go ahead, enjoy your last night together. I’ll catch up with you soon.”

Pulling Steve into a hug. Bucky gripped him tightly, this could be the last time that he ever saw this little punk. Bucky couldn’t help but see him as a little brother. This wasn’t a goodbye between two friends, this was a goodbye between family.

“Don’t do anything stupid until we get back.”

Letting go Bucky headed towards Daniel.

“How can I? You’re taking all the stupid with you.”

Steve looked up at Daniel as he stood opposite him. They both just nodded and smiled at each other, no words spoken. What could they say? They both knew how much they loved each other, that they were the only living members of the Rogers family breathing. Bucky and Daniel saluted Steve before they both turned around, leaving Steve behind both hoping that they would see him again.

“You know he’s going to do something stupid right?’

“I know Daniel. I know.”


	2. Chapter Two- Goodbye and Hello

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't go into too much detail with the whole super soldier transformation as we've seen it in the movies.

_ The next morning _

Daniel and Bucky laid in each other's arms the next morning, both of them had stayed up until the early morning talking about the future. Talking about the war they were being marched into. Bucky still wasn’t happy about the fact that Daniel had to go on a secret mission for a week before he could go and join him in the one-o-seventh. Daniel wished that he could tell Bucky that he was actually going to go and be an experiment instead of some tough training exercise but some things were better left unsaid. Plus Bucky was bound to become jealous once he found out that he had to go and work with Howard Stark for a week.  Both groaned as banging at the door woke them up.

“Tell whoever it is to go away!”

Bucky mumbled into Daniel's shoulder, pulling him closer to his body.

“How do you expect me to do that Buck if you don’t let me go? Fuck. What time is it?”

Daniel quickly leapt out of the bed, running to the door forgetting he was just in his undergarments. He quickly unlocked the door, flinging it open. He blinked as the sunlight blinded him for a second, as his eyesight adjusted he saw a female standing in front of him wearing an army uniform.

“Mr Rogers, you're late.”

“I’m sorry?”

Daniel winced as his comment came out more like a question. Daniels' comment made the lady in front of him raise an eyebrow.

“Go get ready then. I’ll wait here’”

Daniel nodded and headed towards the bathroom scratching his head. Bucky was spread across the bed head under the two pillows. Daniel walked towards the wardrobe, as he walked past him he slapped Bucky's backside.

“Up you get. Pretty sure it’s time for us to leave. There’s a pretty dame outside. Wonder if we can sweet talk her into giving you a lift to the port.”

Bucky groaned, pulling himself up off of bed. He stumbled towards Daniel pulling him into his arms. Daniel laughed as he saw Bucky's perfectly groomed hair sticking up in all directions. 

“What are you laughing at?” Bucky questioned as he rubbed his cheek against Daniels.

Daniel grinned turning around in his arms to peck Bucky's lips. 

“Nothing. Now let’s get ready soldier.”

With that the two started getting changed into their uniforms. Both of them moved around each other like they were dancing. Bucky froze all of a sudden before he turned and pointed towards the front door.

“Wait did you see there’s a dame outside?”

Daniel grinned at him before continuing to get ready.

_ Port _

After some constant begging on the half of Daniel he was allowed to take Bucky to the boat which would be taking him to England. Taking him away from Daniel. 

That’s what led to the two of them standing in front of the boat surrounded by people saying goodbye to loved ones.

Both of them stood, hands clasped behind their backs, in uniform.

“Guess this is it. Here’s three rules for you Buck. Number one, no falling in love with all them handsome soldiers whilst I’m not with you, I know they look very tempting in their uniforms but you're mine.”

Bucky laughed “there’s only one soldier for me.”

“Shhh don’t interrupt me. Number two, no winning the war before I get there. Ok so I know Steve has you that rule but I mean it. I need to see you in action. Number three, no getting killed or kidnapped by the opposite side because I will kill you.”

Bucky gave him a mock salute.

“Yes sir. I only have one rule for you, whatever this mission is of yours not getting hurt. I want you back in one piece because I’m going to need you in perfect condition. Have I made that clear.”

Daniel nodded. “You’ve got it.”

With that the boat's horn sounded breaking the moment. They both looked in each other’s eyes a small smile spreading across their faces. Daniel could see the people behind Bucky hugging and kissing. Unfortunately for them they wouldn’t be allowed to have the goodbye they wanted. Daniel held out his hand towards Bucky, Bucky grasped Daniels hand giving it a firm shake.

“I’ll be seeing you in a week.” 

With that Bucky walked towards the boat getting in line with the rest of the one-o-seventh. Daniel watched him walk away. Taking a deep breath Daniel headed back towards the car, Peggy (the woman who was waiting outside the door for over 30 minutes) looked at him.

“Everything ok Soldier?”

Daniel nodded his head at her. “I’ll be seeing him in a week anyway. Everything is great.”

With that they both got back into the car heading straight towards Stark labs. Daniel just hoped that Howard had gotten over they're short fling.

  
  


_ Stark Labs _

Daniel walked into Stark's Lab, Peggy following close behind. Daniel stopped and looked around the Lab seeing equipment covering table tops, a big machine stood proudly in the middle of the room. Daniel took a deep breathe in and headed down the stairs walking over to where Doctor Erskine and Howard were talking. It was Hoard who noticed Daniel first the two met in the middle of the room, both of them stood in front of each other smiling.

“Ready to be my little guinea pig then Rogers?” Howard asked, looking Daniel up and down.

“You know it. Stark!”

Howards head snapped up to give Daniel a smile. Howard jumped as Doctor Erskine clasped his hand on his shoulder. This was the moment that Daniel had been waiting for, the reason he was here. He was about to test out a serum that Howard and the Doctor had been working on, apparently this was going to help them win the war. An army of super soldiers. Daniel was going to be taking a small dosage of the serum to make sure that there would be no nasty side effects, or that it was going to kill the person who was going to be taking it. It was also the reason why Daniel gave Doctor Erskine the envelope with all the information about Steve, the serum was meant to amplify everything about the human body, if that was the case then this serum could give Steve everything he needed to join the army. It was a way for Steve to get the life that he wanted. A way to make Steve happy and that was one goal Daniel strived for in life. To make Steve happy.

It didn’t matter if Steve was no longer the scrawny little kid who was picking fights in alley ways, Steve was his responsibility, and that made Steve happy and not harming him. Even though joining the army could lead to Steve getting injured or even killed it would make him happy. That was something Daniel was willing to make happen in any way possible.

“Mr Rogers, you know why you are here. We’re going to test a very small dose of the serum to see how it works. If at any time you feel that something is going wrong you need to let us know. Is that ok?”

Daniel nodded.

“Right then. Shirt off.” Howard said as he walked backwards keeping his gaze on Daniel.

Daniel rolled his eyes as he started to take off his shirt. He folded it, placing it on the table. Daniel felt another pair of eyes on him, turning around he saw Peggy gazing at him. As she caught Daniel's gaze she coughed before heading over to Howard. It was no secret that Daniel was attractive, there were plenty of times when Steve, Daniel and Bucky had gone out and plenty of women had come over to try and dance with Daniel or just get a moment of his time. Unfortunately for them Daniel was only interested in one person and that was Bucky. During his teenage years when Jarvis and introduced him to Howard they had a short fling with each other. Howard was out to explore and Daniel was trying to hide what he was feeling for Bucky, he was sure that Bucky didn’t feel the same way about him.

Daniel headed towards the table, pulling himself up he sat on it. He watched as Doctor Erskine made his way over with two needles. Daniel watched as the first needle was inserted into his arm, Erskine tapped his arm and gestured towards the giant machine which was in the middle of the room, standing up he walked towards it. As he entered he took a deep breath in. This was it, he was either going to come out of this as a super soldier or he was going to die. They were the two outcomes. Daniel winced as more needles were injected into him.

“This is about half the dosage we will use at the time, it’s just enough to make sure that nothing goes wrong.”

With that the process began, Daniel didn;t really know what was going on, he could hear the two males shouting outside with the pod. But for Daniel it was pain, the sort of pain that hit out of nowhere. At the same time Daniel could feel himself becoming stronger. Closing his hands into fists he leant heavily back into the mission trying to ground himself. Every nerve ending felt like it was on fire and it was just getting worse. Just as he felt he was going to scream it soundly stopped, as the doors of the pod opened Daniel reopened his eyes, he didn’t even notice that he had closed them.

‘Well that hurt”.

Howard let out a laugh of disbelief, whilst Erskine stared at Daniel in awe. They did it. Daniel's physical appearance hadn’t changed much but they noticed that it looked like Daniel had buffed up a bit more and grown a little bit. Not enough to raise suspicion of the people who knew him but enough for Erskine and Howard to know that they’re crazy plan had worked.

“I’d be surprised if it didn’t hurt. We did just rewrite your genetic makeup. And you don’t really care do you?”

Daniel shook his head at Howard. “To be honest Howard I don’t understand the science of it all. I did it to make sure that the poor bastard you put in there next doesn’t die. Erskine. Have you picked your soldier?”

Erskine smiled at Daniel. “I’ve picked. Thank you for your help. Right now we need to do a few tests before you go off to fight.”

With that came the longest week of Daniel's life. Blood test after blood test, running, fighting and memory testing. It was amazing to see what having half a dose of super soldier serum could do. 

  
  


_ One week later _

Daniel walked into the camp watching soldiers jog around the base whilst others stood in groups talking to the men surrounding them. Each of them talking about what they had witnessed within a week of being shipped out, this was the one-o-seventh. His new home until everything was over. Daniel stopped for a second looking around trying to find the one person he’s been dying to see the past week. That’s when he spotted him in a group further off to the edge of the camp standing with five other men. He grinned before jogging over to him.

“Sergeant James Barnes, just the man I was looking for, Mr Rogers is looking for you.”

Bucky turned around so quick that he stumbled for a second before spotting who was talking to him. A smile lit up his face as his sight landed on Daniel. Bucky quickly jogged over to Daniel pulling him into a quick hug before remembering that they were out in the open, he quickly let go before pulling Daniel over to the men he was talking to before.

“Daniel, when did you get here? How did you get here?”

Daniel laughed as Bucky stumbled over his questions. “Well I got here by a boat just like you did. I just got here. And it’s nice to see you too.”

The men surrounding them laughed, a couple stood whispering to each other. Bucky couldn’t help but smile as he stared down at Daniel, finally after a week he was here with him. It didn’t matter that apparently Daniel was only going on a training mission or some bullshit, Bucky knew that Daniel was lying when he finally gave in and told Bucky what he was doing. The worry of not knowing where he was was draining on him, especially after being together everyday for the past four years. 

“So Buck are you going to introduce us or am I just going to have to work out for myself who everyone is?”

Bucky quickly stood up straight. “Right yeah. This is Timothy Dugan, we call him Dum Dum and this is---”

Bucky was cut off by a shout coming from the centre of the camp.

“Attention soldiers!”

The group looked in the direction where the shut was coming from. Bucky wrapped his arm around Daniels shoulder and steered him in the direction they needed to go.

“Duty calls. Hey have you got bigger? And taller? What happened to you?”

Daniel let out a laugh “Nothing happened Buck. I just went on a training exercise for the week like I said I was going to.”

“What was it like?”

“Tiring. Painful. Rewarding. I don’t know, I wouldn’t recommend it though.”

With that the two stood at the back of the group of men all listening to the announcement.

“You have a mission, there's a base that needs taking down. I need you all to scope out the place first and then report back, then we'll talk about taking it down. Sergeant James Barns and Sergeant Daniel Rogers will be leading this mission. I expect you to listen to them, if anything looks like it’s going to go wrong you report back to them. No playing the big man and trying to take it down alone. You have an hour and then you're gone.”

Daniel and Bucky stood next to each other as they watched the men around them start to get ready.

“Something is going to go wrong I can feel it.”

“Calm down Daniel. We’re only scooping the place out; we're not going inside. What could go wrong.”

“You just had to say it didn’t you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter.


	3. Chapter Three- Captives

_ Two months later  _

Steve sat on a step rain falling around him as he sketched in his book. He looked at the page next to the one he was sketching on and saw the last sketch he had done before he became ‘America's new hope’. It was of Bucky and Daniel as they sat in their apartment, Daniel was on Bucky's lap laughing at a joke that was said earlier with Bucky looking at him. Steve often found it difficult to try and capture the love in Bucky's eyes when he drew the two but he thought he did it justice.

“Hello Steve”

Steve whipped round to see Peggy standing behind him. Peggy Carter. One of the only ladies who had paid attention to Steve and the only lady Steve had paid any attention to. Sometimes Steve had a feeling Peggy knew more about him then she let on, but he couldn’t figure out how. He hadn’t seen her before this whole ‘Captain spangle’ mess and she didn’t know anyone in his family.

“What- what are you doing here?”

Peggy let out a small laugh before sitting down next to him, she looked down at his sketchbook, Steve froze for a second before quickly slamming the book shut.

“Officially I’m not here.”

Steve frowned at her before they’re attention was taken by cars arriving and wounded soldiers being taken into tents.

“They look like they’ve been through hell”.

“These men more than most. Schmidt sent out a force to Azzano. Two hundred men went up against him and less than fifty returned. Your audience contained what was left of the one-oh-seventh. The rest were killed or captured.”

Steve froze. The one-o-seventh. Bucky. Daniel. He quickly got up and ran to the tent, he could hear Peggy shouting after him. He had to make sure they were ok. Running into the tent he headed straight towards Colonel Phillips.

“Well, if it isn’t the Star-Spangled Man With A Plan. And what is your plan today?

Ignoring his sarcastic remark he quickly answered. “I need the casualty list from Azzano!”

The Colonel looked up and glared at him. “You don’t get to give me orders, son.”

Steve took a deep breath in, getting angry wouldn’t help this situation but he needed to know if Daniel and Bucky were either dead, injured or had been captured.

“I just need two names, Sergeant James Barnes and a Sergeant Daniel Rogers from the hundred and seventh.”

The Colonel glared up at them both before pointing to Peggy. “You and I are going to be having a conversation later, and you will noy be enjoying it.”

Steve finally lost it and marched towards the desk, he just needed to know if they were ok and this man was just avoiding the subjects. “Please sir I need to know if they're alive. Do I need to spell it out?”

The Colonel raised an eyebrow before sarcastically replying “I can spell just fine thank you.” He suddenly turned serious “I have signed more of these condolence letters today than I would care to count. But the name does sound familiar. I’m sorry.

Steve tried to swallow the lump in the back of his throat. “What about the others? Are you planning a rescue mission?”

The Colonel leaned forward in his seat and clasped his hands on top of the table. “They’re thirty miles behind the lines. Through the most heavily fortified territory in Europe. We’d lose more men than we’d save. But I don’t expect you to understand that, because you’re a chorus girl.”

Steve looked above the Colonels head and spotted a map which marked where the one-o-seventh had gone. “I understand just fine.”

Looks like he was going to Austria by himself. Time to be a Captain.

  
  


_ 2 Weeks ago _

_ Everything had been going fine, Daniel and Bucky had been in charge of making sure that the one-o-seven had been quiet and undetected. They had been tracking and observing the base for around a month. Nothing suspicious seemed like it was going on, on the outside it looked like any other base. The two were able to lead the soldiers and the majority of them obeyed. _

_ Then all of a sudden it changed, they were under attack. Soldiers had come storming out of the base and opened fire on them. Machines rolling out of the gates firing what looked like light. Daniel and Bucky looked at each other as they ducked for cover and nodded, they both had the same thought to get as many of them out as they could. They couldn’t all be killed. Someone had to go back to base and warn them that this place was dangerous. Someone had to report about the weapons that they had. _

_ Both of them ran along the battlefield shouting at the soldiers to run and to take cover. Before they knew it they were surrounded. _

_ “Drop your weapons, Surrender or we will kill you. Know that your futures are now in the hands of Hdyra.” _

_ Daniel looked at his team around him and nodded his head. With that Bucky and Daniel walked to the opposing side and dropped their guns. Hands in the air they led everyone towards them, they could only hope that some of them had escaped and that their rescue would be coming sooner than later. They were herded into walk into the base, corridor after corridor was laid out in front of them, they walked for what felt like miles before they were told to stop guns jamming into their ribs. _

_ “These two are with us. The rest to the cells.” _

_ Daniel and Bucky were pushed into a small room whilst the rest of their men were shoved down some stairs. Without anyone speaking to them they were shoved into two chairs, Bucky went to fight against the men but Daniel shook his head at him. Sighing Bucky tried to relax, both of them were handcuffed to the chair. Their heads whipped round as they heard a door opening up behind them both of them held their breaths. A short man walked into their view followed by a taller man and another man in a white lab coat. It was almost as if a show was about to happen and they were the main attraction. _

_ “Welcome gentlemen.” the taller man started. “My name is Johann Schmidt but that doesn’t matter, neither do your names. From now on you’ll be called asset one and asset two.” He turned to the man in the lab coat. “I want their blood tested and analyzed before we start, there's something off about this one.’ He pointed to Daniel who swallowed deeply. “Take extra care with him.” _

_ With that the two men walked out of the door the man in the lab coat started walking towards them, pulling needles out of his pocket as he neared them. Nodding towards another man standing in the corner he neared taking a needle from the man. Both of them plunged the needle into Daniels and Bucky's arms, both of them looking at each other, fear evident in their eyes. WHatever they were expecting wasn’t this and they were sure it was just going to get worse. _

_ Present day _

Once Steve had introduced himself as Captain America to the captives he worked his way through the crowds of people as he saw a group of five men standing together looking around panicked. He quickly made his way over to them.

“Is there anybody else here? I’m looking for a sergeant, James Barns and Daniel Rogers. Are they here? Have you seen them?” He tried to not let the panic and desperation show in his voice but he was pretty sure he failed as he saw the men's eyes soften slightly.

“The unstoppable duo!”

One of the men shouted out before he got slapped round the back of his head by the male next to him, Steve frowned at the name before shaking his head. Luckily one of the men decided to take pity on him quickly introducing himself as James Falsworth.

“There's an isolation ward in the factory, people get taken down but never come back. They were taken there on the first day I think.”

Steve nodded before quickly explaining where they needed to go to get away from the factory, now all he had to do was get to the isolation ward, find Daniel and Bucky, escape. Should be easy for a Captain. It seemed like the group had the same thought as him as one of them questioned him before they ran away.

“You know what you’re doin?”

Steve bit his lip for a second before nodding. “Sure i’ve knocked out Adolf Hitler over two hundred times.

  
  


_ 5 days ago _

_ Bucky laid on the steel table tied to it with leather stripes across his arms, legs, chest and hips. He could hear Daniel groaning in the background as a man once again stabbed him with a needle to draw more blood. Bucky gasped as once again he was injected with a blue liquid biting down as scream he bit the inside of his lip as it almost burnt him. This had been happening for what felt like weeks, the same old routine both of them being fed through a tube. Since the moment they entered the factory, the base. Whatever it was. They were stuck in the same four walls. _

_ “I’m telling you there's something about this one, there’s something in his blood and it;s similar to what we need. We could use him.” Bucky heard heavy boots marching towards Daniels' direction. “What happened to you?” _

_ Bucky heard Daniel bark out a laugh before the similar words spilled out of his mouth. “Nothing.” _

_ “We’ll get it out of you soon enough. Get the machine.” _

_ Bucky heard Daniels breathe speed up at those words, Bucky tried to speak to Daniel anything to calm him down from what was about to happen, however before he could even open his mouth he was whacked round the head by one of the guards. Not enough to knock him out but enough that he was dazed and was struggling to find where the noise was coming from. He jumped as he heard muffled tortured screams coming from the direction where Daniel was. Since the moment they had been brought into this room they had been close enough to hear each other's tortures but not enough to see each other or touch each other. As the screams stopped he once again heard the familiar words mumbled out. _

_ “Where am I, where B-Bu..Who am I? _

_ That led to Bucky once again mumbling out the words that had become an almost prayer for the two of them. The only words he dared to mutter whilst they were surrounded. _

_ “I’m sergeant James Barns, Bucky. You’re Sergeant Daniel Rogers. I’m Sergeant James Barnes, Bucky. You’re Sergeant Daniel Rogers. I’m sergeant James…” _

_ Present day _

After debating whether to chase down the man he saw standing at the end of the corridor or to enter the door that he hoped Bucky and Daniel would be behind, Steve finally pushed it open. Stumbling into the room he heard a voice that sounded familiar.

“I’m sergeant James Barnes, Bucky. You’re Daniel Rogers. I’m Sergeant James Barnes, Bucky you’re.”

“Daniel! Bucky!.”

Steve quickly ran into the room even as the mumbling continued. He froze as he walked into the room taking a moment to take everything in. Bucky was strapped to a steel table, a trail of blood seeping down his head, he looked straight up at the ceiling, his gaze not focused on anything, the words still falling out of his lips almost as if he was muttering a prayer. His left hand though was stretching out to a corner of the room. Looking in the direction the hand was reaching out to Steve choked as it felt like the air was being ripped out of his body. Sat in a metal chair, some form of metal band was restraining someone to a chair by the top of his arms. Steve cautiously walked over to the person and that's when he saw who it was Daniel. Steve couldn’t help but blink away the tears that formed in his eyes as he saw his older brother (who now looked like the one who needed protecting) in the state he was. His face looked like he had something pressed onto it that was burning hot as he saw that he had bruise marks (that also looked like it was blistering) covering above and under his right eye almost as if something had completely covered and another bruise over his left cheek just under his eye. Slowly looking around the room and spotting a map in the corner of the room he tried to take everything in. What the hell had happened here?

“Steve?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed


	4. Chapter Four- The Trio become a duo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so theres one more chapter after this before the second book in the series starts.  
> I also know that Steve and Daniel don't seemed to have a strong connection (that is briefly talked about in this chapter) but it is the basis for the next couple of books and it will all make sense.

“Steve…”

A voice whispered, turning around Steve saw Bucky trying to sit up by the straps kept him down. Quickly running over he started pulling the straps snapping them as he pulled. He didn’t have the time to be worrying about undoing them. He pulled Bucky's arms until he was sitting up on the table.

“Steve…”

“Yeah Buck it’s me. God what happened here? What happened to you? What happened to Daniel.”

Steve started rambling. Bucky frowned at him for a second before looking him up and down.

“I thought you were smaller?” Bucky looked around before noticing Danie. “Daniel!’

Bucky started stumbling over to the chair Daniel was strapped into, Steve quickly wrapped his arm around Bucky's waist to hold him. When they reached the chair Bucky made quick work of pulling at the straps, to his and Steve's surprise they came off easily. Steve went to question it but was cut off by Daniel mumbling, looking around the room he spotted a map pinned to the wall he walked closer to it as he saw Bucky helping Daniel.

“Bucky...Daniel...Bucky...Daniel.”

Slapping Daniels cheeks gently Bucky tried to get him to focus. “Hey..Hey Daniel look at me. We’re free. Come on.”

Daniel groaned as he tried to focus his gaze on the person in front of him. “Hey there we go. Look your brothers here and a spangly outfit.”

Alarms started going off around the building, running over to the two Steve helped get Daniel off of the chair, both Bucky and Steve helping to support him. 

“Hey big brother, looks like you didn’t stay out of trouble.”

The trio started walking down the halls Steve pulling them in the direction they need to go.

“Steve...I thought you were smaller?”

Bucky made a noise of agreement. “What happened to you?”

“I..joined the army.”

“Is it permanent?”

“So far yeah.”

As they raced down the halls Daniel started gaining back his strength, they all raced down the halls going into a slight jog. It was just like old times the three of them running away from the bullies who kept beating on Steve, the ones who just didn’t give up. They reached a door and Steve slammed it open running up a flight of stairs they stumbled across two men waiting on the other side of the platform. Steve and the tallest gentlemen started walking, meeting each other halfway. Bucky and Daniel waited behind them flinching as explosions started going off around the building.

“Captain America! How exciting! I’m a great fan of your films. So Dr. Erskine managed it after all. Not exactly an improvement, but still impressive.”

Grinning to himself Steve punched the man. “You have no idea.”

The man went to attack Steve, grabbing his shield Steve deflected the hit, he wobbled as the shorter man pulled a lever separating the platform. He felt hands pull him backwards gently, looking over his shoulder he saw Daniel pulling him back as he kept his gaze locked on the two people in front of him. Steve snapped his head back round to face the man as he heard him speak.

“No matter what lies Erskine told you, you see I was his greatest success!”

With that the man started pulling at his neck, he saw Daniel hold in a gag as the man proceeded to pull off his face leaving behind a red skull looking at him. He heard Bucky and Daniel mumble something at the exact same time. 

“You don’t have one of those right.”

“Imma call him Red skull.”

The man, now named Red skull, proceeded to talk. “You are deluded, Captain. You pretend to be a simple soldier, but in reality you are just afraid to admit that we have left humanity behind. Unlike you, I embrace it proudly. Without fear!”

Steve laughed for a second before noticing the two men starting to walk away. 

“Then how come you're running?”

The explosions seemed to be getting closer to the trio, Steve looked around before seeing another walkway above them. 

“Come on!”

With that the trio ran up the stairs, they stopped as the platform was destroyed before them only leaving a beam in its place. Taking a deep breath Steve slipped into his Captain mindset. Step one get the three of them out of here, safely. Step two bring everyone back to base.

“Ok. One at a time. Let’s go.”

Bucky stepped onto the beam first making it across quickly. He turned around once he reached the other side and held his hand out. 

“Come on Daniel. I’ve got you”

Daniel started walking across the beam, as he reached the halfway point it started shifting under his feet, taking a deep breath he started moving quickly and decided to jump. As he grabbed on the barrier and Bucky's hand the beam fell into the fire below them. Holding onto Bucky tightly they both looked at Steve who was stuck on the other side. 

Bucky looked around before shouting over to Steve. “Gotta be a rope or somethin”

Steve shook his head back at the two. “Just go! Get out of here!”

Daniel shook his head, tears making tracks down his cheeks. How stupid was Steve to think that they would leave him behind.

“No not without you!”

Looking around Steve decided to take a risk. Sure he would get shouted at later for his stupuid decision but it was worth the risk. Taking a running start he leaped across the gap. Steve and Bucky held their breath as they watched Steve. He landed in front of him.

“Let’s go.”

With that the trio walked out of the factory. Time to go face the music.

_ January 1945 _

_ Austrain Alps _

Steve, Bucky and Daniel and the rest of the Howling commandos stood on the top of the cliff looking down at a train track below them. This was it, they were hopefully going to capture one of the main faces of Hydra, everything they had been working towards.

A Lot had changed since Steve had gone to rescue Daniel and Bucky along with the rest of the one-o-seventh. When they had got back to base and Steve had been shouted at for his actions he had mentioned the map that had shown them where the rest of the Hydra bases had been. Withthat Steve had created a group to help him take down the Hydra bases. Daniel and Bucky had become his right hand men, Bucky being the sniper and Daniel standing along Steve, they had noticed that Daniel seemed to be stronger and faster then most of the other men but not matching up to Steve's level. When asked Daniel had explained it must have been Hydra. Together the three had become an unstoppable trio, the three of them leading the rest of Howling commandos into many battles and leaving each on victorious.

As for Daniel and Bucky they had become closer after the whole being held captive in one room for many weeks. It had also become the basis of many nightmares shared between the two. Steve, Daniel and Bucky had shared a small bunk between them so they were able to push two of the single beds together to hold each other close during the night. They couldn’t imagine being apart from each other. They both hadn’t talk about what happened to them during their captivity with other people, Daniel didn’t remember much, just white blinding pain whenever they brought in the machine (Bucky had filled in about the machine, Daniel just remembered pain) and for Bucky it was just too much for him to retell.

“Remember when I made you ride the Cyclone at Coney Island?”

Daniel let out a laugh as he remembered that day, he joined Steve and Bucky as they stood at the edge of the cliff.

“Yeah and then I threw up?”

Daniel cut in. “Is this payback? Because we’ve already apologized for that.”

Steve grinned as they all attached themselves to the zip wire which would lead them onto the train, as Steve jumped he answered back.

“Now why would I do that?”

Daniel rolled his eyes and Bucky let out a laugh. With that they followed after Steve.

“Fricken punk.”

The trio walked down the train cart Steve leading the way with his trusty shield, Bucky and Daniel holding guns ready to fire at any given moment, they both walked side by side. Steve held his hand up signaling them to stop as he walked into a new train cart, as he went to put his hand down to allow the two to enter the door slammed shut behind him. He turned around quickly just in time to see Bucky and Daniel being fired at by two hydra henchmen. He turned around quickly as he heard something behind him, his eye open wide in shook as he saw some robot creature firing at him.

In the other cart Daniel and Bucky worked together to take down the henchmen, Daniel pushing boxes at them whilst Bucky fired. He saw Bucky's gun run out of bullets and quickly threw him his gun, Bucky fired two shots quickly before that to ran out of bullets. They both hid behind the same box as they clasped their hands together. Looking at each other they both smiled slightly, their heads whipped to the door as they saw it open and Steve chucked a gun at them, both of them nodded at each other. Daniel stood up quickly before pushing some boxes off the shelf knocking the hydra henchman off of his feet and into Bucky's eye sight. Bucky fired his gun quickly.

“I had him on the ropes”.

Steve raised an eyebrow as Bucky said this. “Yeah I know you did.”

Their conversation was cut short as something blasted them from behind. Steve was thrown in the opposite direction of his shield, which laid next to Daniel and Bucky. The trio stood up quickly, Bucky picking up the shield quickly with Daniel standing behind him. Steve whipped his head to look at Daniel and Bucky as Bucky lifted up the shield to protect him and Daniel from the next blast. As the blast came it ripped a hole in the side of the train. Daniel and Bucky were pulled outside. Steve ran forward quickly as he picked up his shield and threw it at the robot. He ran to the hole in the side of the train and held on as he tried to find the two.

“Daniel! Bucky! Hold on!”

Steve held his hand out towards Daniel who had managed to hold on to a piece of metal. He gritted his teeth as he tried to pull Bucky up. He looked at Steve's hand a million thoughts racing through his head. He could let go and both he and Bucky would fall, they would die together just as they had always planned. Or he could let go of Bucky and grab Steve's hand. Tears fell down his cheeks as he tried to find a solution where they both would live.

“Grab my hand!”

Before Daniel could come up with a solution the metal fell off the rain, Bucky and Daniel falling with it. 

“No!”

As they fell Daniel gripped onto his hand, Bucky screaming as they went. Daniel could barely breathe feeling the wind whistling past them as they fell. The train and Steve becoming nothing but a small blur, his hearing being overtaken of a constant shout of “No!” and Buckys scream of terror. Then it stopped. He felt the rocks meeting his head as he fell, he felt the right side of his head smacking against it, the vision his right eye disappeared. As he lost his last moment of sense, he felt Bucky's hand being ripped from his as they rolled. Then all of a sudden it was still, his left cheek resting on the snow, he could see red meeting it, staining it with this last moment. He could see Bucky laying next to him, part of his left arm gone and then he heard one word making the moment peaceful. It was Bucky. It would always be Bucky.

“Daniel.”

  
  


_ London _

Steve sat at the bar where he had first started the howling commandos, the place that started it all and now two of them were gone. The two people that meant the most to Steve and they were ripped away from him in a moment. As he sat at the table nursing a drink he couldn’t help but curse to himself. Why didn’t he tell Daniel that he loved him more? Why didn’t he spend more time with him when he finally got him back. Daniel risked everything for Steve before the war, working double shifts down at the docks, looking after him when he was ill and Steve couldn’t remember a time he thanked him.

Steve wouldn’t ever forget walking back into base without Daniel and Bucky and having to break the news to everyone that they were gone, left at the bottom of a cliff. Howard Stark had been there, this mission was meant to be their victory and yet it was their biggest defeat. When he had broken the news Howard had looked at him in shock, Steve was sure there had been tears in his eyes before he shook his head and walked away.

That's what had led to Steve coming back to the bar nursing a drink and looking at the sketch of Bucky and Daniel (the same one when he had first gone to rescue Daniel and Bucky.)

“It wasn’t your fault.”

A voice broke through the silence, Steve looked up and saw Peggy walking towards him, he let out a scoff and shook his head.

“Have you read the reports?’

“Yes.”

“Then you know that's not true.”

“You did everything you could. Did you believe in your friend and brother? Did you respect them? Because they sure as hell respected and believe in you. Especially that brother of yours.”

Steve looked at her confused.

“Daniel is the reason why you were vene considered for the serum. He was the test run, and had half the amount he gave you. He gave erskine the envelope which had all the information he needed about you. Without Daniel you wouldn’t be here. So go and do what your brother wanted you to do and take down Hydra. Don’t let their death be in vain.”

Steve shook his head smiling. Of course Daniel would be the reason why he was here today. Daniel was always looking out for him.

“By the way Howard is sending out a search group to find their bodies.”

Steve looked at her. 

“Why? We don’t know where they landed.”

Peggy smiled sadly to herself.

“Daniel meant a lot to Howard, that's all I’m saying.”

With that she walked away, Steve looked down at the sketch one last time before putting it in his pocket. It was time to take down Hydra and to avenge his brother and best friend's death.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Thank you for reading

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed chapter one. If you feel kind enough please leave a review with what you think.


End file.
